I Wanna Know You
by Crowbartender
Summary: Miley bumps her head and gets amnesia, forcing Lilly to start their friendship all over again. But what Miley feels for Lilly this time definitely isn't friendship.
1. It's All Right Here

**I was just watching TV and an ad came up saying "She'll forget who you are" or something along those lines and BAM, I got this idea. I sat there thinking of a plot for 10 minutes and I have a hefty amount of ideas for this now, so please, sit back, shut up, and enjoy. **

* * *

"Next time you should watch where you're going!" Lola seethed, crushed that her milkshake had been bumped from her clumsy fingers and sent slopping to the floor. The black shirted stage worker apologised profusely and scurried away to get a towel to clean the mess with. The weight of the glare on his back didn't lift until he was out of Lola's sight, who was now beyond annoyed. She spared her spilt milkshake one tearful glance, but found it too hard to look at so she averted her eyes to the girl ending her show. With one last big thank you, Hannah Montana waved to her fans, creating even more of an uproar as she jogged from the stage. Lola smiled at the approaching girl, who returned it brightly. Lola stepped away from the wing of the stage, giving her friend room to get past, not aware of the light splashing noise beneath her due to all the sound Hannah's fans were making. It was dark in the wings compared to the bright stage, so Hannah didn't notice the pink liquid staining the floor.

"Hannah, watch out for that-" Too late. Hannah's shoe met the milkshake and her foot slipped up, her arms flailing to keep her balanced, but she had already lost it as she fell back. Her backside hit the floor with a slosh, her back followed and then her head. Her landing was far from gentle. The impact was loud and rung through the silent terror that hung for a moment, before everyone started to move.

"See if she's conscious!"

"Someone call the ambulance! She's bleeding!"

"I've got a towel!"

These were things that flew by Lola as she was pushed back from her friend, the distance slowly forming matching her mind as it sunk away from reality. She just couldn't believe that Hannah had just cracked her head open.

* * *

Miley Stewart lay in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and with stitches embedded in the back of her skull. Her best friend Lilly Truscott clung to her hand and watched for any sign of awakening. The machines at her side beeped noisily in the quite room, but it was comforting, listening to the healthy beats of Miley's heart. She was alive, that's what mattered most to Lilly, so the sounds were soothing in a way. The men sitting in the two chairs behind Lilly were just as worried as she was for Miley. Miley's dad, Robbie, was gazing intently at the heart monitor and her brother Jackson played with a loose string on his shirt.

The beeping picked up speed and Miley's form shifted, the three other occupants in the room leaning forward in anticipation. It was as if they'd been waiting days for Miley to wake up, but it had really only been an hour or so. But the frustration and complications that arose at the concert once Miley had fallen were straining and made time feel so much more gruelling and sluggish. Robbie had to sway the backstage crew to not call the ambulance. He couldn't risk them pulling off Miley's wig and revealing her to everyone. He had to pick her up and carry her to the stretch limo, kicking out everyone except for Lola, who ripped her purple wig off once inside the car to ease her sudden headache brought on by all the shouting and the stress of seeing her friend bloodied and knocked out.

"She's waking up!" Lilly alerted excitedly, leaning over Miley's fluttering eyes. The mixture of blue and green had never been as beautiful to Lilly as it was now. She would never get sick of the eyes she thought she may have not been able to see again. "I'm so sorry Miley; it's all my fault you fell. Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Lilly interrogated, her regret and happiness of seeing Miley awake combining and making her tongue fumble due to the conflict in her brain.

"Give her some air, Lilly!" Robbie said, pulling her away from Miley, who had a very perplexed expression in place. Lilly smiled apologetically and allowed Robbie to softly ask if Miley was feeling any better. The girl in question just blinked and glanced around the room.

"You're in the hospital Bud. You hit your head pretty hard, but the doctor said you'll be fine," Robbie enlightened, assuming Miley was unsure of where she was which would explain her silence and lost appearance.

"Oh... Um, well thanks for telling me that, doctor...?" she waited for a name to be provided.

"Doctor? Miley what are you talking about?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, utterly confused by his daughter's words.

"Who's Miley?"

"Oh my God!" Lilly squeaked, sharing a frightened look with Robbie as Miley sat there innocently. "Mr S, if Miley doesn't know who she is... Do you think she forgot us too?" Her reaction to Robbie was a big hint towards this theory.

"What do you mean forgot? I haven't even met you before," Miley said, shaking her head at Lilly. A light chuckle broke the tension and they faced Jackson, who was still sitting in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Good one Miles, but that's the oldest trick in the book. I've done it before, remember?" Jackson rolled his eyes at Miley, seeing through her game with the vision of a pro prankster.

"Okay you people are getting a bit weird. Could you leave if you're not going to tell me who you are?" Miley said, now bothered by the girl and man staring at her.

"Miles, I'm your father," Robbie said, reaching for Miley with a concerned hand to raise her chin so she'd meet his eyes. She slapped his hand away weakly.

"No you're not. I don't know who you are."

"Well what do you know?"

"Um... Well... My head is kind of fuzzy right now, but... Well I don't know you that's for sure!" she declared stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"You must remember me, Miley! You couldn't forget your best friend," Lilly said with certainty as Robbie let her go next to Miley and hold her hand to get her attention. Miley scowled and met Lilly's gaze, her features softening once she saw Lilly's pleading eyes and slightly pouting lips.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea who you are." Miley sighed, her head drooping as she raked her mind for answers about the identities of the strangers in her hospital room. She couldn't remember how she got to the hospital or what had happened, so maybe she really had forgotten a few things. Her head was close to being empty. Everything had a dark haze coating it and when she tried to get through, she just got pushed back as if there was a force field around it.

"Well, look at me Miley! Look hard!" Lilly leant in, needy and desperate. Lilly didn't want to be forgotten. Miley did as she was told, but she showed no sign of recognition as she scanned over Lilly's face, who hated how Miley seemed cautious about their touching fingers. She really did look as if she were staring at a stranger. Lilly sighed in defeat and glimpsed at Robbie, his face matching hers. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

"This is just like when Jackson faked his amnesia basically. We need to show her familiar things and hope she'll regain fragments of her memory," Robbie said as Lilly walked into the house with Miley attached to her hand and a very distraught Jackson tagging behind them. The doctor's serious discussion with Robbie about Miley and Lilly's frantic babbles about things they'd done in the past together finally convinced the boy Miley wasn't kidding around. She really did have amnesia.

"Okay! I'll take Miss Forgets-a-lot to her room and show her some Hannah stuff and whatever else is in there," Lilly announced as Miley shot her an unamused glare for the nickname she'd been given. The girls climbed the staircase and Lilly thrust Miley's door open, giving her entrance to the tidy habitat. "Feeling the homey vibes yet, Miles?" Lilly asked as she went towards Hannah's secret closet.

"Not really, but I do feel like I've been here." Miley went after Lilly and her eyes widened as she saw all of the clothing, shoes, and accessories dominating the many shelves and clothes racks. "Holy... This is all mine?!"

"Yep. When you're Hannah, you deck yourself out in this sparkly stuff, but you never wear any of it as Miley."

"It's still weird to me how I'd keep two separate lives."

"Well, I thought that at first, but you said yourself that sometimes you like to just be an average girl and if you were Hannah all the time, that wouldn't happen," Lilly said with a shrug, flipping a switch that lit up yet another row of shoes.

"Why not be Miley all the time then?" Miley wondered, not understanding her own decisions.

"It's so weird having to tell you things that you remind me of like every week," Lilly muttered. "Okay, uh..." Lilly tapped her chin thoughtfully, going over the many lectures that Miley had given her at times when Lilly questioned her continued need for two identities. "You wouldn't want to be just Miley because you still love being free on stage and entertaining thousands of people. Oh! And the parties. You love the parties and you love taking me with you to them." That wasn't true. Miley was sometimes reluctant on bringing Lilly along depending on who would be at the party, knowing if it was someone Lilly admired, she'd follow them around all night and ask for outrageous autographs in inappropriate places. But right now, Miley didn't need to know that.

"Wow. That's some life I have. How could I forget something like that?" Miley slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead, hoping that maybe it would shake loose some of the mist tainting her mind, but it only made the stitched wound on the back of her head sting.

"It's okay, Miley. You'll remember soon enough." As her fingers brushed over Miley's spare blonde wig, Lilly thought of something that might work. She grabbed Miley's arm and pulled the confused girl into her room again. Lilly led her to her desk, which had a stereo sitting on it and the shelves above it were stacked with CD's. Lilly pulled one of Hannah's albums from the first row and placed the CD in the stereo.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_

_Looks like one of those rough days_

_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door (out the door)_

_Sometimes you feel like running_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

_Don't you know…_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

Lilly wanted to let herself go and revel in the lyrics and her friend's sweet voice for much longer, but she forced herself to hit the stop button and face Miley, who had a smile on her face. Lilly hoped it was caused by remembrance.

"Who sings that?" Miley asked, reaching for the play button. Lilly's shoulders slumped.

"You." Miley's hand dropped and she stared at Lilly with disbelief.

"That couldn't have been me. I can't be _that _good." Hannah's voice was deep, a reverse from the usual high-pitched singers, and it sounded so much more... confident. Miley didn't feel that she sounded that way, but with how Lilly described both Hannah and Miley, they seemed like opposites, so it wasn't completely impossible that this amazing singer could be her. But still...

"Well, it is you and you are 'that good'. Come on, hurry up and remember!" Lilly demanded impatiently, walking over to Miley's bed and sitting on it with a huff.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm trying my best," Miley whimpered, sad that she was irritating Lilly and angry that she was so empty-headed and couldn't clear away the black sheet in her skull. Lilly glanced at Miley and the look on her face made Lilly's words echo in her ears, making her realise just how harsh her tone had been. Lilly frowned, getting up to go over to the upset pop star and once she reached her, Lilly pulled Miley into a remorseful hug.

"I didn't mean it, Miles. I want you to get better, but I understand that it's going to take awhile. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember, it'll come to you." Any ounce of agitation left Lilly as she felt the familiar touch of her best friend and she smiled when Miley buried her face into her neck like she always did.

"Thank you, Lilly."

* * *

**Want more? Beg for it...**


	2. Let's Do This

**Have fun. **

* * *

Lilly had taken Miley to every place around town that they'd been before. She took her to the beach, but nothing seemed familiar to Miley. Lilly took her to the mall and into shops she loved, but Miley remained oblivious to all fashions she once drooled over. Lilly even begun to re-enact days they'd spent together in a last resort attempt to get Miley to recognise something, to remember.

"And then you grabbed my head and face planted me right into my ice cream," Lilly recalled as she grabbed Miley's hand, placed it on her head and lowered her face into the creamy whiteness sitting on her cone. Miley blinked and left Lilly's grasp, while the blonde raised her head to reveal a white nose. Miley chuckled and swiped at the mound of ice cream with her finger, then brought it to her lips and sucked it away.

"I sure was mean, but I must admit it sounds funny."

"That's the old Miley talking!" Lilly cheered, flashing Miley an encouraging grin as she ate the rest of her ice cream. Miley had stopped licking hers, her gaze locked on Lilly. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was something about Lilly's face that she really liked and her smile caused strange happenings inside of Miley's stomach that didn't make sense. But Miley enjoyed it. She really enjoyed it. "After this, I'll take you to see New Moon. You told me last week that you wanted to find out why so many people are going ballistic over it, so maybe that'll help."

"Alright, but Lilly..." Miley rested her hand over Lilly's and the girl perked up as she finished her dessert. "You're trying too hard. Just take it easy and stop rushing around so much. It's not like I'm going to be brain-dead forever." Lilly snorted, trying to disguise her laugh.

"You're not brain-dead, Miles. Some parts of it are just... sleeping," Lilly substituted, slipping out a giggle when Miley's face became a blank mask.

"I'm serious, Lilly. Please slow dow- Hey!" Miley pulled her ice cream cone away from Lilly, who had just leant over the table and licked it, her tongue still poking out with evidence of her crime on the tip. "Lilly..." Lilly instantly sat up rigidly straight and nodded her head obediently, fearing the danger Miley's malicious tone forewarned. Miley, finding Lilly's soldier-like exterior cute, hid her smile behind her ice cream as she licked away the remaining layers.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Miley gushed as she shook the popcorn Lilly had thrown at her during their food fight out of her hair, while Lilly did the same but she was eating her pieces and also putting them into Miley's hair when she wasn't paying attention. Miley caught her in the act and stared the blonde down. Lilly smiled shyly and ate the popcorn she was about to deposit into Miley's locks. She gingerly patted the brunette's head, as if the simple act would make her death glare disappear. It didn't.

Teenagers exiting the movie theatre barged past the two girls and Lilly took this as her chance to blend in with them and dart away from Miley. Her memories may not be returning, but her fiery personality sure was. The right amount of people enveloped Lilly as Miley extended a hand with ill intentions towards her.

Then Lilly ran and Miley chased.

* * *

Miley's pursue of Lilly had brought them to the beach, where Lilly continued to flee, but the hunt had turned into more of a game of tag as they shot past Rico's shack. Lilly stumbled over the sand, her shoes sinking into the grains and slowing down her pace. She knew Miley would catch her if she paused to take them off, but it wouldn't have mattered as her foot collided with a clump of sand and she tumbled over. Miley's triumphant laugh taunted her from behind and she crawled forward, but eager hands wrapped around her leg and tugged her back. Lilly shrieked as Miley dragged her and flipped her over, pinning the blonde to the ground with her own body.

"Okay, you win!" Lilly forfeited with a laugh. Miley laid on Lilly for a moment longer, the trapped girl unaware of Miley's mute pleasure caused by their contact. But with Lilly's ragged breathing and light pushes against her shoulder telling her it was time to get off, Miley stood up. She wiped off any sand that had clung to her jeans as Lilly helped herself to Miley's hand. Miley had to brace herself quickly as Lilly used it to haul herself onto her feet. Though Miley didn't let go of Lilly's hand once she was upright and she didn't move from her position, her face almost touching Lilly's. "You okay?" Lilly asked, her friend's distant stare arousing her curiosity.

"Oh, sorry." Miley dropped Lilly's hand, but the burn of her skin remained, fuelling the light feeling in Miley's stomach. It was almost as if there was something afloat inside of her and Miley wasn't sure what she should do about it. All she understood was that the source of the odd flittering was Lilly. A look, a word, a touch, anything really, would hit the ignition of Miley's heart and send it rocketing. But as Lilly jogged back towards the Stewart's beachside house, Miley abandoned her questions and just focused on regaining her memory, not her reactions to Lilly.

* * *

Miley couldn't take it anymore. She knew what was wrong with her. She knew what she wanted to do. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she had to. The week she'd spent with Lilly had shaped something wondrous and if there was one thing her wiped mind could remember, it was what love felt like. Or, at least, a crush. Love was like basic instinct, which could never be forgotten. Her body and brain knew what they wanted, and they wanted Lilly.

But what would Lilly think? The girl was so determined on worming her way back into Miley's head as her best friend, but Miley couldn't see Lilly as just her best friend. The way Lilly acted, the way she made Miley smile without even saying anything, the way she cared about things others thought were silly, the fact that she was always at Miley's side. These were things that earned Miley's adoration.

Lilly had eased up on trying to force Miley to remember and the two fell back into their old routine. Miley remembered names now, but Lilly had to let her know their background story and so far, Miley learnt that she had five enemies. The first was her brother, who had been attempting to mess with her innocent mind since the day she was diagnosed with amnesia, but Lilly always spoiled his schemes. Then there was Rico, but he was apparently everyone's enemy. There was Joannie, Lilly's sporty friend, who Miley still hated because of her dislike of Hannah and rude attitude. And then worst of all, there was Amber and Ashley, the school's crew of evil.

Lilly wanted Miley to go back to her regular life and she convinced a hesitant Robbie that going to school could be the trick to remembering. Miley eagerly agreed, but only because Lilly appeared so overjoyed about her plan. Miley really loved her. She was bordering on obsession when it came to Lilly and even though the small part of her brain that dealt with rational thinking proclaimed her confession to be a bad idea, Miley did what she always did. She ignored it and followed her heart.

* * *

"I'm feeling something," Miley started as she and Lilly lounged around and watched the news, which was still gossiping on about Hannah's tragic fall. Lilly swung her head to look at Miley, her lips arched in a hopeful smile.

"Maybe it's a memory!" Lilly said ecstatically and Miley was slightly discouraged now about saying anything, not wanting to crush Lilly's hope. "What does it feel like?" Lilly prodded on, ducking her head so she could catch Miley's lowered gaze.

"Like I have to do something..." Miley was uncertain with the compulsion within her, not sensing whether it was right or not. Miley raised her head and turned to Lilly, blue orbs of concern welcoming her.

"Then do it."

"I don't know if I can," Miley postponed, now stuck suffocatingly in the middle of chickening out or seeing it through with the action she knew would entail everything.

"Just try it." That was it. That was the push Miley needed to take the plunge into the lightless, yet surely tasty, abyss. Or, at least the entrance of it. Slowly, the space between the two friends was eaten away and Miley did what every fibre and organ occupying her being had been telling her to do for days. She kissed Lilly.

* * *

**I know it happened kind of suddenly, but I have so much to get through that I just can't take my time in making the feelings develop gradually. I mean, spending an entire week with the cutest girl in the history of forever certainly has to start something.** **Reviews would be nice.**


	3. He Could Be The One

**This was written in an attempt to make up for my mistakes.**

* * *

The kiss was simplistic. There was no fancy tongue movements or lip bruising or biting, just a soft meeting of the lips. Not even Lilly's first kiss with Oliver had been this delicate and kind. The thought pieced Lilly's disjointed mind together and she reminded herself she was in a relationship and no kiss that brought on an all time high was going to make her leave that fact out. Though she didn't draw back, she couldn't. She was free to, Miley wasn't holding her, but it was like her limbs just glued themselves to the couch and her mouth to Miley's.

When Miley was satisfied with her doings, she pulled away with a light toothless smile.

"You're more than a best friend to me, Lilly," she said. Lilly blinked, her vision seeming messed up as Miley appeared different to her, a sudden coat of radiance outlining her. Something about her features had changed, something that made them... way more appealing than they had been five seconds ago. Lilly glimpsed around the room, scoping out any place where there was no Miley, which was hard since there were a few framed photos in the living room.

When she finally cleared away the mist, questions immediately built up as her thought process functioned properly once more.

"Um... Miley... don't kiss me like that again, please."

"Did I do it wrong?" Miley worried. Lilly almost laughed at her naivety. Almost.

"No, you didn't, but you did kiss the wrong person." The smile on Lilly's face was humourless, sad. She had to explain so much to Miley _and_ herself, but she wasn't sure she could continue being reasonable in such a crazy situation.

"It didn't feel wrong," Miley objected wilfully.

"It _is_ wrong, Miley. Damn it, I have a boyfriend!" Lilly knew she had said that at the wrong time and with too much anger.

"What?! Who?!"

"Uh... I thought I already told you this. It's Oliver, remember?" Had she really told Miley they were dating?

"I thought he was just our friend..." The answer was no.

"Aww Miley, don't look at me like that," Lilly pleaded, knowing that her emotions responded to Miley's as if they were a part of her as well and with the tearful shine of Miley's eyes increasing, she knew hers would mirror them.

"But you don't like me back," she whimpered, the new ache of a dejected heart taking a painful effect on the unknowing girl.

"I do like you, just not the way you think you like me."

"I don't think, I _know_." Miley was certain of this one thing, at least.

"Okay, okay. Just, try to get this off your mind." Lilly was trying so hard to be calm, but her head was over stacked, a block tower that was made too high and is now swaying, ready to drop if even the slightest weight was added.

"It's all I can think about." And the guilt came crashing down. Lilly, now hurt and broken by her own mistakes, watched Miley. She watched the damp eyes, the deepening frown, and the twitch of her nose as she sniffled. She wanted to leave, to let Miley fix herself up, but that would be selfish. Selfish wasn't something Lilly usually was. No, Lilly was a friend, a good one. She threw aside her objections and drew the close to crying girl into her arms. The caring grasp of her friend dried up her tears and she relaxed, though the sorrow remained.

Miley focused on the way she fit against Lilly. This was where she was meant to be, she had no doubt about it. Lilly may not think so, but as Miley melted into the "friendly" hug, she confirmed all feelings for Lilly. The warm affection heated her desire to be persistent, to not give up on her new love interest. Lilly was worth the fight, no, Lilly was worth the _war_. The battle would be huge and Miley would need to come fully armed and prepared because from the week of getting to know Lilly again, Miley had learnt one thing and that was that the blonde resisted something unwanted like it was a vegetable with her name on it (Lilly hated her greens). Force-feeding her would be the only way and Miley smiled in satisfaction as she held Lilly even when she tried to leave Miley's suddenly tender grip. Miley was confident with her plan and the sound of Lilly clearing her throat sealed the lid and boxed away any second thoughts.

The slant of Lilly's mouth hinted at her discomfort over the awkward atmosphere she was creating all by herself as Miley untangled herself from Lilly's body. The singer did her friend a favour and scooted over, so they no longer made contact. Miley didn't like it, but it was for Lilly. Everything from that moment on would be for Lilly.

The phone interrupted the silence and Lilly sprung for a chance to remove herself from next to Miley and ran to the phone, answering with an out of breath, "Hello? Stewart residence." Miley found Lilly's attempt to sound formal cute and she observed Lilly's face as she listened to the person on the phone. Her eyes widened and flicked towards Miley, resulting in the singer to mouth a concerned "What?" Lilly held up a finger and nodded her head, as if whomever she was talking to could see her. Silly...

"Okay, I'll tell her." Lilly hung up and turned to Miley, who was practically hanging over the arm of the couch with flared curiosity.

"Who was it?" she questioned, the crease of Lilly's brow signalling not so good news.

"Jake Ryan," she responded, expression unreadable.

"Who's that?"

"Your boyfriend." Miley's eyes widened, close to dislodging themselves from their sockets.

"I have a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, he said he's leaving the set of his movie to come help you with your 'memory problem'," Lilly emphasised.

"I don't want him to. I'm happier with you," Miley opposed.

"You don't know that Miles, you need to give him a chance." Miley shook her head roughly, not impressed by her past self for getting a boyfriend. She was certain he couldn't compare to Lilly. No one could compare to Lilly.

Seeing her friend's contempt, she thought that maybe showing Miley some of Jake's movies would lighten her up and make her see why she loved Jake. Even though Lilly couldn't see why Miley had ever loved that cocky jerk in the first place. A few sweet nothings and admittance to wanting to be normal shouldn't overrule his stupid arrogance.

* * *

Upon finding a copy of Jake's "to die for" Zombie High sitcom, Lilly sat Miley down and made her watch her boyfriend make a fool of himself on the screen. Lilly tried not to find Miley's disgusted faces amusing, but she really didn't like Jake's acting and she continued to comment on how fake he was and each remark would bring Lilly closer to laughing. As the ending credits blessed the girls' eyes, Miley turned to Lilly solemnly.

"I don't like that boy. At all. Lock the doors, board up the windows, I don't want him near me," Miley instructed, her cold stare slapping away Lilly's smile.

"Miley! I can't do that! At least say hi to him and give him a shot at trying to make you remember." Lilly never was one for blackmail, but Miley was too stubborn and Lilly was running low on options. "Please, Miley? For me?" Miley's hard gaze softened and her eyes cried out "You went too far!" and Lilly replied with "You made me do it". Miley groaned in frustration, fighting the urge to grab her pillow and scream into it.

For Lilly, that's the only reason why Miley agreed.

* * *

**I am displeased with this.** **Are you as well?**


	4. As I am

**Enjoy 2010 while you can. It only happens once. **

* * *

"Go away!" Miley yelled furiously at her door, hoping her glare burned through and singed the person on the other side.

"Come on Miley, just let me talk to you for a bit longer," Jake begged, rattling the doorknob.

"No! You hardly talked at all; you only tried to kiss me! Get out of my house!" she commanded, covering her head with her pillow to block out anything else Jake said. She really didn't like how he'd acted, as if kissing her would fix everything. She didn't even know the guy! He had no right to force himself onto her.

The banging stopped and so did the voices and Miley lifted her head and peered at the bottom of her door, seeing a shadow looming there still. Wanting to bite Jake's head off, she stood up, ready to deliver a slap to his other cheek this time, and walked to her door. Her fingers shook from overstress as she fumbled to turn the lock on the handle and when it opened, it wasn't Jake standing there with his hand raised, ready to knock. "Lilly..."

"Hey," she greeted, eyes downcast in a nervous manner. "I heard what happened."

"Is Jake gone?" Miley peeked over Lilly's shoulder suspiciously, not wanting a replay of Jake barging through the door as if he owned everything and one.

"Yeah." Miley relaxed and went over to her bed, sitting down and then waved Lilly over to join her. Lilly was a bundle of nerves lately when it came to being alone with Miley, especially knowing what ran through her mind now. And the worst part was, Miley had no shame in voicing her thoughts and proclaiming her developing crush. "I'm sorry I made you do that Miley. I didn't know Jake was going to be such an idiot. Okay, well, I kind of expected him to do something stupid, but that was a whole new level of-"

"Cool it, Lilly! It's okay, we had to try it and... well..."

"What?"

"I like doing things for you." This would usually be merely a friendly remark to Lilly, but the pink tinging Miley's cheeks and the way she chewed her lip said there was a lot more meaning to that little statement. Nervousness sizzled between them and Lilly felt incredibly warm because of it, her apprehension growing along with the heat.

"I need to go Miles," she said, not knowing how much longer she could withstand Miley's adoring stare. Lilly wasn't sure what to think of it because having that familiar look Miley had only used when Jake was around aimed at her was making her feel very odd. Queasy, but maybe... flattered. No! This was Lilly's best friend; she was supposed to find these affectionate displays creepy and wasn't allowed to enjoy any of the attention. Not that she did anyway...

"But I want to spend time with you," Miley argued, her resistance making the burden on Lilly's shoulders increase in weight as she tried to tear through her options of whose needs she wanted to satisfy: hers or Miley's.

* * *

Lilly ended up going to the movies with Miley again, with the hope that everything would be like it used to be with the giggling over the silliest scenes and throwing popcorn when it was least expected. But as they settled into their seats in a theatre that was playing a movie Lilly hadn't heard of, she became very suspicious of Miley's grinning lips and dancing eyes. She had something planned, Lilly was certain.

The advertisements droned on and Lilly was half way through her popcorn, bored to tears by upcoming movies that looked cheap and not worth watching. Miley was fidgeting a lot, but Lilly had no time to ask why as the lights went out completely and the movie begun. Lilly fought back the urge to groan "finally!"

It didn't take long for Lilly to realise this wasn't a comedy or a horror movie, but a romance one. The sappy scenes that oozed corniness and gag worthy speeches were one thing, but Miley had actually pulled one of the lamest moves in the book. She pretended to stretch and then laid an arm over Lilly's shoulders, her head tilting to the side to lean against her friend while Lilly's eyes darted around, searching for any witnesses to this felony of friendship. Not one couple was even glancing in their direction; all of them were too absorbed in the film or each other. So basically, Lilly was stuck watching a crap movie with Miley, who was more interested in cuddling and swaying Lilly with her food, the only expense being she had to feed it to the jittery blonde.

Lilly couldn't do anything about it, however, since the arm that could reach for Miley's food was being squashed by the side of Miley's body. Miley's unoccupied hand was busy slipping popcorn or M&M's between Lilly's lips, which would've been appreciated if not for the fact that this whole situation seemed more like they were on a date rather than just hanging out. Everyone there seemed to be on a date.

Lilly sunk deeper into her seat and she instantly regretted the action when Miley sunk into _her_. The movie was close to its ending and the food was gone, so now Miley's hand wasn't feeding Lilly, it was reaching over to find her friend's fingers for some company. At this point, Lilly was so rigid and rimmed with uneasiness she could hardly breathe. The cinema was stuffy and her lungs felt so swelled and unwilling to accept oxygen that they were probably on the verge of popping. The cold sweat lacing the back of her neck was making her feel sticky. Lilly didn't know if she could handle getting any more tense. She was so uncomfortable.

Miley's head lifted and Lilly's cheeks burned under the inspection. She gave Miley a half glance and she was surprised to see a disgruntled look obscuring the singer's face. Lilly fully faced her.

"What's the matter?" Miley's expression reduced to a vacant stare and she withdrew herself completely from Lilly, no longer touching her. She focused on the screen in front of her. "Miley?" Lilly slowly re-tangled their fingers, wanting her friend's attention and reasons why she was suddenly so distraught. "Miles?" Miley exhaled loudly and met two worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm being so... clingy. I know I'm botherin' you and I don't want to drive you away."_ But it's so hard to keep my hands off, _she added in her head irritably. Miley had to value Lilly's feelings about her advances and understand the fact that all she wanted was friendship, but Miley wanted the things she'd been doing previously to mean something to Lilly. Though she just sat there as stiff as a board with scared eyes and a clenched jaw. There was no swaying Lilly into a relationship from the looks of things.

"Uh, it's okay. Really, it is. I don't mind." That was a lie, but Lilly didn't want Miley to be upset. She knew how much it hurt to be let down by a crush and even though this was the last person she expected to like her in such a way, she still cared deeply about Miley's happiness. Her limbs had a sense of relief without Miley smothering her, but she forgot about her trapped hand that was still attached to Miley's. She was unaware that the absentminded interlacement was escalating Miley's hope, expanding it until Miley had the bravery to rest her head back on Lilly's shoulder for the remainder of the movie. Miley couldn't stop a smile from breaking loose.

* * *

Miley watched the TV with great fascination. It was building her confidence and giving her endless ideas about how to impress the ever-elusive Lilly. There were so many ways to gain a girl's attention and Miley was taking mental notes about every single action that could bring her a step closer to landing a date that wasn't disguised as 'just friends' chilling out. She wanted to ask Lilly out on a _real_ date and she wanted Lilly to eagerly agree and run into her arms and never leave them. However, that little fantasy was just an over exaggeration brought on by the program Miley was watching.

Miley reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. She knew what path she wanted to take: The one to Lilly's heart. And she knew one of many things she could do to get there. The operator got her through to her desired location and when a chipper voice greeted her, Miley was quick to make demands.

* * *

Lilly lay on her bed in boredom, reading a book, but not really taking in the words as she thought about what had happened the previous day with Miley. She was glad it was over, but she couldn't deny the tiny part of her that wanted to see her friend again. The way her eyes brightened so much that they were almost blinding, and the way she made it seem like her smile would never vanish with Lilly in the same room as her made the skater feel... loved. She had taken a liking to the way she made Miley react. It was odd, never pondered upon before, but now Lilly was starting to wonder how things would turn out if she tried dating Miley. She wasn't planning to though, it was just a thought. She knew Miley just had to regain her memory to regain her morality as well and with this fact in mind, Lilly had to continue to shoot Miley down, even though it was starting to get harder. Every no was taking longer to say and every pout from Miley was getting more difficult not to give in to. Not to mention Oliver. Lilly had no intention of leaving her boyfriend of almost a year to attempt a temporary and unsteady relationship with Miley.

A knock at the door stole Lilly from her thoughts and she strode down the stairs towards it. When she pulled the front door open, a man stood before her, a dozen roses in hand.

"Hello. I have a delivery here for Lilly Truscott," he said pleasantly. Lilly blinked and held out her arms.

"That's me." He placed the red roses gently into Lilly's hands, nodded his goodbye, and left the girl standing there in bewilderment. Who would possibly be so amazingly sweet as to give her such a gift? Her mind slipped to Oliver, but she didn't believe he was capable of such a romantic thing nor would he have the money to afford it. A small note was attached to one of the stems and she balanced the roses in one arm, closed the door, and tugged the note from its bow. She went to the kitchen, placing the roses on the kitchen counter for a moment while she unfolded the paper in her hand. The handwriting was unknown to her, but the words scrawled across the rectangle of white sprung out at her and it was as if the very person she received the precious roses from was whispering them into her ear.

_The beauty of these roses will never compare to that of a Lilly. _Lilly chuckled at the word play and felt her heart warm at the name written underneath the touching message.

_Love Miley._

* * *

**Hehe.**


	5. The Other Side Of Me

**Hell. Yes.**

* * *

"Lilly," Miley piped, overjoyed at seeing Lilly's name displayed on her ringing phone. She flipped it open and held it to her ear, warmly greeting her friend.

"Miley, the roses are beautiful. Thank you so much," Lilly said as soon as Miley answered, the gratitude lacing her tone enrapturing Miley's heart and causing her body to limply slouch back into the couch, her limbs suddenly incapable of holding her upright as Lilly's glee eroded all muscle and left her in a sloppy mess of satisfaction.

"You are _so _welcome, Lilly." She sighed, content. Her mission's outcome was even better than expected.

"I really can't thank you enough."

"Actually, you can," Miley informed, biting her lip with a fresh idea in mind.

"Tell me how," Lilly ordered without thought.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." Miley crossed her fingers, hoping Lilly would be hypnotised enough by the roses to accept the one thing Miley had recently been dreaming of. A date.

Silence buzzed in Miley's ear and each breath she took made her more anxious."Alright. Classy or casual?" Lilly asked and Miley's stomach flipped excitedly.

"Casual. I'll pick you up at six," Miley said hurriedly and then she snapped her phone shut, jumped to her feet, threw her arms up, and shouted a triumphant, "Yes!" She could now commence her plan to worm her way into Lilly's thoughts, dreams, and heart. Tonight, she would show Lilly the time of her life and she had two hours to go over her fantasies and pick out the ones she wanted to bring to life. It would be the turning point for their friendship. It would either fall apart, or become something more.

* * *

When six rolled around, Miley stepped out of the limo she hired for the night and breezed up Lilly's driveway. Once on the doorstep, she smoothed out a slight crinkle in her short white skirt and then rung the doorbell. Footsteps raced about and within seconds Lilly was in front of her, bashfully grinning as she took in the sight of Miley dressed up just for her. Miley took her chance to scope out Lilly for a moment, but the girl looked as she normally did, beautiful and dressed to please only herself. She had to make absolutely no effort to appear perfect, but Miley felt uplifted when she noted the light makeup Lilly wore, which meant she was actually attempting to impress. Lilly met her eyes, smiling, and Miley felt herself liquefy, sinking into nothing but a puddle of worship ready to be soaked up by Lilly's rays of white.

"Hi," Lilly said, sparing one more glance downwards. Miley thoughtlessly took Lilly's hand in her own and guided her over the threshold, shutting the door for her.

"Your limo awaits," she purred, easily ignoring all her reactions to the contact she just initiated. Yes, she was feeling flushed and her heart was in her throat, beating miles per second and yes, her stomach was fluttering in a burst of butterflies, but she was able to remain cool and collected. Lilly needed to feel relaxed and if Miley started cowering away from her with every glance or jerking at every touch, Lilly would grow perturbed.

"I thought you were just joking!" Lilly exclaimed in shock as Miley led her towards the limo, the driver already standing by the passenger door, holding it open with a polite smile.

"Nope. I can't remember how to drive and having Jackson or daddy drive us around all night would be weird, so I thought a limo would be perfect! It'll give us privacy and it-

"-is an obvious give away that you're loaded. What if people realise you're Hannah?"

"They won't! I doubt anyone in the restaurant will see what we arrive in and it's not really a place for teenagers," Miley assured, gesturing for Lilly to climb in first.

"If you say so," she relented.

* * *

"Lobster? Are you serious? Miley, this food is worth more than I am!" Lilly stared in amazement at what was in front of her, realising that this wasn't a casual place at all. Every couple scattered about dressed to display their wealth and Lilly felt a bit silly wearing such daggy attire with all the elegance around her.

"Nothing is worth more than you," Miley responded, not hesitating to make her hastily developing crush obvious. Lilly felt herself blush and she thanked God for the dimly lit restaurant.

Red velvet consumed a wide range of things. The floors, the chairs, and even the table clothes were cloaked in a deep red. It was a very old-fashioned place, but Lilly was more focused on trying not to be disturbed about the romantic setting that everything was in. The candles, the overflow of red, and the half-lidded eyes inspecting her. Though, instead of uneasy, she felt more on the shy side. Not even Oliver looked at her the way Miley did and with the way things had been going, she was growing very conscious of Miley's constant watch, but it wasn't a bad thing. Miley wasn't searching for an imperfection, or trying to read her mind, she was simply watching. Not ever had Lilly been prepared to be the target of Miley's desiring arrow and this new side of Miley interested her in a way. She'd never known Miley could be such a hopeless romantic, but her mind was still fragmented and unknowing, so it wasn't that unbelievable. Though maybe it was just something that hid under the surface, needing the layers of dignity and slight rationalism Miley once possessed to disappear before it could rise.

But Lilly didn't ponder too long on it, knowing Miley always had been a bag of surprises and trying to figure her out could induce a headache, so she decided to just enjoy her night and dig into the overpriced food Miley had ordered for her.

* * *

The girls drifted down the moonlit beach with their shoes in one hand, both having conflicting thoughts about their surroundings and walking partner. Miley knew it was cold and wanted Lilly to step closer, to share her body warmth, but the blonde kept her distance. She didn't want to lead Miley on, or acknowledge the tugging at the back of her mind, telling her to just walk a little nearer. She wasn't going to risk anything anymore. After tonight, no more dates, no more anything. She was putting her foot down and Miley was going to keep her feelings to herself until she regained her memory.

Miley, however, couldn't keep her eyes from glancing down at Lilly's hand every few seconds. It wasn't holding anything, it looked lonely, and it was so clear that her fingers could fit between Lilly's perfectly if she just reached out and entangled them. She raised her hand, determined, but she lost her backbone instantly and let it drop limply back to her side. She didn't want to push Lilly too hard. Miley sighed, spared one last glimpse, and then cast a look out at the black ocean. Ships glinted from far away and the winking stars and luminous moon reflected in the dark sea, two opposing black sheets of beauty were laid out before them.

Heat overtook Miley's hand and she lowered her eyes to see Lilly's fingers joined with hers. Lilly pretended nothing had happened and continued observing the scenery. "It really is beautiful," she said softly.

"Yeah..." Miley agreed and Lilly could see from the corner of her eye that Miley's gaze was fixated squarely on her.

Lilly's pulse suddenly picked up speed and something spread in her chest, similar to what she went through around Oliver, but twice as impactful. The airy feeling in her stomach, the images of her and Miley doing things friends never did and how she almost, _almost_, enjoyed what her mind produced. But Lilly had a boyfriend, Miley was her amnesiac best friend and all Miley did was indirectly compliment her and she was prepared to leap into her friend's arms without letting the ties of her commitment hold her back. Letting Miley win her over was outrageous, improbable, deceitful, and very, very tempting. And that was just wrong.

Velvety warmth brushed Lilly's cheek and she froze completely in response. Miley had kissed her cheek. Gulping, Lilly took her chances and faced Miley, who'd stopped walking as well. The light breeze ruffled her friend's chocolaty locks and her eyes were a dark grey, blue hues barely present on such a dark night. Lilly had to admit, Miley couldn't be more flawless and stunning than she currently was.

With no sounds but the waves lapping at the shore and the moon and stars being their only witnesses, Miley bent down towards Lilly. Lilly knew what was about to happen, Miley's nearing face and closed eyes said it all. It was frightening, the thought of kissing Miley, but what scared Lilly even more was the eager twinge in her belly.

Seconds away from their lips touching, Lilly winced as Miley's light exhales made her slightly ajar mouth tingle and she had the sudden urge to... Lilly put a stop to that thought before it even finished and spun around, stepping out of Miley's reach and out of her control. She set her held breath free and attempted to compose herself before saying, "Take me home, Miley."

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter.**


	6. Obsessed

**I'm in an updating mood. So, I hope this is to your satisfaction and I would just like to inform you all that this story is coming to a close. **

* * *

Miley apologised countless times to Lilly for making her uncomfortable, but Lilly half-heartedly shrugged the apologies off, claiming she had a good time, but was just tired. Miley obviously knew better, but dropped the subject for Lilly's sake and they then proceeded to sit in an awkward silence until they reached Lilly's house. Lilly thanked Miley for taking her out and paying for her meal, but didn't even spare the heartbroken girl a glance as she climbed out of the limousine and went inside.

Miley's eyes burned as she watched Lilly walk away from her, feeling that she had ruined all her chances to be with Lilly and possibly even their friendship just because she let her restraint falter and she tried to land a kiss. She couldn't help it. Lilly had looked so appealing under the moonlight and she was engulfed in a white light that called Miley's name, whispered for her to come closer, to get a better look, to taste. Not only that, but Lilly almost seemed as if she weren't going to stop her for a second and Miley wasn't imagining the tilt of her head and fraction she had leant in.

Miley remembered the first time she kissed Lilly, how foolish she'd been. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so forward, so naive. She thought it would change Lilly's mind and she would admit to liking Miley as more than a friend too, but that was just wishful thinking. In the real world, the one Miley hadn't been aware of once she hit her head and closed off her memories, kissing someone doesn't make then fall head over heels for you.

Miley tried to see through the grey area in her mind, to remember something, anything that might bring her old confident self back, even if it was just a little. She forced access into the haze, but was instantly pushed back and it retaliated with the beginning of a headache. Ignoring the pulsing, she tried to drag the images and knowledge from the darkness again, and this time, she wasn't thrown away empty handed. Her passion for singing came flying back and every past concert with a few familiar faces played back behind her closed eyelids, almost as if her brain was projecting them for her. She remembered how her love for writing songs and wanting them be heard begun, how hard she tried and how much she put her heart into singing so she would be recognised, and she knew what she had to do with this freshly uncovered memory.

* * *

As soon as Lilly arrived home, she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to talk to Oliver, to know she still loved him as much as he loved her. He hadn't been around much lately because Lilly had asked him to lay low for awhile so she could help Miley with her amnesia. He eventually agreed, but wasn't too pleased with not being able to spent every waking moment with Lilly, though his love for her and his friendship with Miley overpowered his selfish need to be at Lilly's side constantly. He wanted Miley to recover and if he had to sacrifice time with his girlfriend for a little while, then he would.

"Hey Lilly-pop," Oliver greeted and Lilly wondered why she didn't brighten up like she usually did upon hearing Oliver's voice. It just wasn't... it wasn't calming enough, tranquil enough, it wasn't soothing to her ears or able to make her heart soar, it wasn't... Miley's voice.

"Hey Oliver. How was your day?" She really didn't care about the silly things he got up to or who he hung out with all day and that saddened Lilly greatly. She was supposed to love Oliver, but the feeling she got as she listened to him and eyed a photo of them together on her nightstand was nothing like what she felt for Miley. It was nowhere near as blissful.

Lilly abruptly ended the conversation with Oliver, aggravated that she couldn't find the solace she needed. He wished her a good night and then hung up and when she pulled her phone from her ear and looked at the screen, she tried to remember when she took such a beautiful picture of Miley and made it her screensaver. When had she started loving Miley's face, her smile, her everything? Had it just existed right in front of her? Everything that seemed normal to her before Miley fell, so to speak, seemed wrong to her now, because it hadn't been enough. She hadn't weighed her options correctly when she said yes to Oliver when he asked her on a date, which wasn't even half as spectacular as the one she'd just been on with Miley.

Lilly forlornly flicked through photos of Miley on her phone, not surprised by the large amount stored on it. She'd always liked catching moments of Miley to keep as a frozen remembrance to look back on. She went through every picture until everything begun to fade and her phone dropped from her hand as she fell into a slumber that recreated the very face she'd been studying for the past hour.

* * *

Lilly stirred from her sleep as a strange noise came from outside of her window. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, trying to focus on what was making the soft sound. It was almost like... a guitar. Light strumming flittered about and she confusedly climbed out of bed and walked towards her slightly open window, sliding it up fully and leaning out to see where the twangs were coming from. Her eyes widened as she saw Miley standing on her lawn, staring up at her. She was about to ask what she was doing, but then a voice joined in with the guitar and Lilly stood there, stunned, as she listened to Miley sing.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep  
Tomorrow I have things to do  
Every time I close my eyes, I see your face  
So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place_

_Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time_

_I just had to call you up and say hello  
I know it's 3 am  
And I saw you awhile ago  
But I still had this aching need to hear your voice  
To know you're there  
I don't seem to have any choice_

_Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time_

Miley played a little harder, aiming a sorrowful glance at Lilly before she shut her eyes.

_Oh yeah  
I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up  
I feel so lonely by myself  
Is this the way it feels when you're in love?  
Or is it something else?_

She drew the last word out, her voice rising and her fingers went crazy over the guitar, probably loud enough to wake everyone up that lived on Lilly's street as Miley's song filled the atmosphere. She relaxed and softened her strokes, opening her eyes, now peering at Lilly with a love that the girl could see even from the distance that separated them.

_Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time_

_Want you all the time..._

_Oooh yeah_

_But I do all the time_

_I want you all the time_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

Miley sighed in relief as she finished, looking to see Lilly's reaction, but to her dismay, the blonde wasn't there. She must've went too far. Singing a love song she wrote just for Lilly? What was she thinking? Feeling stupid and hurt, Miley decided to go home before she got into trouble for waking the neighbourhood. She turned and got as far as the footpath before a slam sounded behind her. She spun around and was thrilled to see Lilly sprinting at her and she opened her arms as Lilly launched herself into them, embracing Miley tightly. But it wasn't the squeezing that left Miley breathless, it was the smooth lips that suddenly found hers. Lilly was actually kissing her! Miley was close to passing out because of how unbelievably happy she was to have Lilly's mouth moving against hers. Soft, eager and a perfect fit.

Lilly drew back, sucking in a breath as her heated forehead bumped Miley's, resting there for a moment as she panted lightly. Lilly pressed a chaste kiss to Miley's bottom lip before whispering, "God, I love you."

Miley was then struck roughly; the blow feeling as if she'd been hit by truck going at turbo speed as all her memories came flooding back.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN.**


	7. Hovering

**There!**

* * *

There was a pressure atop Miley, heavy, warm, and _moving_. The more she awoke, the more prominent the weight on her chest became and she pushed at the thing nearly suffocating her. It grumbled its objection and the legs she hadn't realised were tangled with hers dislodged themselves. Miley was irritated at this point and opened her eyes to see what was on her, but all anger was gone as she discovered a sleeping Lilly nestled against her chest. Nothing was more adorable than she was at that second. A disarray of blonde hair cloaked a portion of her face and Miley stroked the locks aside, the touch causing Lilly's eyes to flutter open. Lilly blinked and Miley smiled, prepared to say good morning, but Lilly seemed to register something and she launched herself up.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake!" she exclaimed, wrapping Miley in a hug and squeezing her so tightly that Miley wheezed.

"Stop it! Get off!" Miley said in protest, grabbing Lilly's arms and trying to tear them off of her. They relentlessly choked her, but her pleas for freedom were soon heard and Lilly relinquished her grip. "Thank you," she breathed. "Now what has you so worked up?"

"You passed out last night! I called your dad and everything, but he didn't answer, probably because it was 3am, so I had to drag you up to my room and hope you'd wake up. I was so scared! What happened?" Lilly had rambled everything in just one breath. Her insane worrying was endearing to Miley and throughout her little explanation, she almost shut her up with a kiss, but she knew that was wrong now. Miley had a boyfriend, so did Lilly, and fooling around with each other wasn't going to help. Miley didn't think her feelings for Lilly were gone, but she had other responsibilities and she just wanted this to die over so things could be as they once were. Back when she wasn't aware of how madly in love with Lilly she was.

"I remembered everything, that's what happened," Miley answered, climbing out of bed, but almost tripped on her guitar, which had been carelessly placed by the bed.

"Your memories are back? Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. Whatever we did last night, it must have been like the key to the lock that kept me from remembering. What was it exactly that we did?" Miley questioned, fighting back a blush when she noticed she was wearing Lilly's pyjamas. She hadn't been wearing them when she arrived... She spotted her clothes piled with Lilly's and ignored the trifling thought about how Lilly must have dressed her last night.

"Um... Nothing out of the usual." Lilly looked away, pondering on whether to tell Miley what had really played out.

"Alright. But that's weird don't you think? Passing out just because I recovered my memories. That's a little extreme to me and..." Miley paused in what she was saying; suddenly shy under Lilly's observant stare. She glanced at her friend and quickly said, "I'll be back in a sec," before she took her clothes to the bathroom, making sure to be quiet just in case Heather was still asleep.

While Miley was absent, Lilly mulled over what had taken place the previous night. She'd be a rotten liar if she said she hadn't enjoyed kissing Miley, but with her memory returned, she probably rekindled her love for Jake and her feelings for Lilly most likely levelled down to nothing but platonic love once more. And something about that unsettled Lilly tremendously. She'd never been so invigorated before in her entire life and all it took was a kiss from Miley. Not even all the kisses with Oliver could compare to the one she shared with her best friend in the cold morning air. Lilly wasn't certain on what she should do, if anything should be done at all. She could try being honest with her feelings, but then, she wasn't too sure about them herself and asking Miley was labelled with a big hell no. If Miley forgot what they had done, then Lilly would forget too. Despite the fact that waking up to the feel of Miley's arms around her made her float to a place she never knew was reachable. It was one of the best mornings ever.

Miley flew back into her room and went straight for her guitar, slinging the strap over her shoulder with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm gonna head home and explain everything to daddy and probably call Jake to apologise for how I treated him. Thanks for everything, Lil. You've been a huge help. I'll see you tomorrow," Miley said, slightly distant, as she turned on her heel and started to leave, but then she spun back around and strode up to Lilly, blessing her cheek with a soft kiss. As she leant back, they shared a smile, Lilly's more nervous than kind.

"Bye," she said faintly as Miley departed, who had no idea how close Lilly came to tackling her and replaying the events that took place the night before.

* * *

Miley had just been to the doctors to get her stitches removed, completely forgetting they were even there until she stumbled upon them in the shower while washing her hair. She'd been able to answer all of Robbie's disbelieving questions once she told him she had regained her memory, while Jackson was annoyed he never got to trick her into doing anything he could've benefitted from. Robbie had called the school and said not to worry about any precautions involving Miley's amnesia, assuring the principal that everything was okay and Miley would be back in school tomorrow, fully functional.

There was nothing left to do except go to bed. The day had been long and Miley had accomplished everything she'd set out to do. She'd made things right with Jake and he was taking her out as soon as he returned from his filming across the country and they'd be the happy couple they were meant to be. And Lilly and Oliver would be as well. Something about that though, Lilly being with Oliver, didn't seem right. Miley knew then, as jealously twisted fiercely inside of her, that maybe getting over Lilly wasn't going to be as simple as she'd first thought it would be. After all, she was positive she'd been in love.

* * *

**Just a quick chapter to move things along. **


	8. Talk Is Cheap

**Better late than never?**

* * *

Miley fidgeted uncomfortably as Jake held her in his arms. Tightly. Possessively. There was no gentleness and melting bodies like Miley had once remembered. No, this was foreign. This treatment was rough and unfamiliar in comparison to what Lilly's touch had been like. There was always something memorable about Lilly, even when Miley didn't know her, she couldn't identify Lilly as a complete stranger like everyone else. There was something about her from the moment Miley woke up in that hospital bed that the brunette recognised. Something in her eyes. Something resembling-

"Miley?" Jake's hand obscured Miley's vision as he waved it in front of her face to chase away the trance she'd fallen into.

"Huh? Yeah?" She looked his way and noticed his nervous expression.

"I was just wondering if, you know... I could... give you a... kiss? It's been so long and I kind of, well, um, I really want-" Miley silenced him fiercely with her mouth, in desperate need of reassurance. She couldn't have fallen out of love with Jake in such a short amount of time. But as he sucked her lip, her hope disappeared with her saliva. There was nothing about this kiss that was special. And there might never be one that could truly rival the spectacular kiss Miley had experienced with Lilly. Her lips were definitely Miley's favourite amongst all that she has felt and tasted. She couldn't continue such a charade with Jake, but she also couldn't have Lilly. She was with Oliver and they were happier than ever, which in turn made Miley miserable. If she stayed with Jake, she wouldn't be happy, but the same went for living a Jake free life. She'd be without company, would be single and would be mocked daily by Lilly and her joyful life with Oliver.

Miley pulled away. She didn't care anymore, she just needed to think. "Jake, we need to talk," she informed. Her boyfriend stared at her, and judging by her tone, he got a clear idea as to what she wanted to discuss.

"Okay." He sighed.

* * *

Loneliness. Nothing but loneliness. Not even a fatherly hug was there to comfort Miley as she laid in her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling, and her mind glued to Lilly. She missed her. It had been three days since Jake vanished from Miley's life and six days since she last saw her best friend. She'd gotten calls, texts, emails, but what were they to her now? Just mindless chatter. Just a distraction and a reminder of her situation. Miley was undeniably, hopelessly and most definitely _alone_. She didn't want her family to assure her of a better person in her future, she didn't want her friend offering to keep her company out of sympathy. No. What Miley wanted was Lilly's love. She'd felt it there for a moment. The seconds they kissed for, she felt it then. There _was_ something.

Miley grabbed her cell phone and opened it. She looked at the small screen, saw the background picture, closed her phone, and went back to feeling horrible again.

She felt pitiful and stupid for the way she was acting, but she just felt so pained without the one thing she wanted. At times like this, Miley missed her old self. The old Miley wouldn't mope around and pine silently after a girl she could never have. The old Miley would either move on without batting an eye or would win the heart she desired. But Miley had tried that during her amnesiac days and even then she felt as if she hadn't progressed much with Lilly. She wasn't going to put all of her hope in a probably nonexistent 'something'. It could easily have been nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Miley sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Miley, oh Miley," someone sung gently in her ear. Miley smiled widely and tilted her head towards the warm breath being produced, relishing in the feel of the silky flesh that brushed against her skin before it disappeared. A finger poked her nose. "Wake up," the voice commanded, which was followed by a delivery of more swift pokes.

"Make me," she grumbled.

"Well... if you insist." Slick teeth buried themselves in her earlobe and Miley shrieked as a jolt struck her in a certain nether area with great force. A gleeful giggle erupted around her and Miley opened her eyes and glared at Lilly.

"You_ so_ did not do that." Miley's ear tingled and her heart raced.

"I think I did and I also think you're awake now," Lilly said with a grin, seating herself on the edge of Miley's bed, her gaze intent as she scanned her friend's slim figure. "You've lost weight. Thank God I came here today; otherwise you would have withered away to nothing."

"Oh please, I'm fatter than Amber was before her liposuction," Miley muttered, jabbing her stomach in disgust.

"Haha, she really was a chubster. But more importantly, if I ever hear you say you're fat again, which is the biggest overstatement of the century, I'll have to revoke your privileges," Lilly warned with what was supposed to be a threatening look. Miley scoffed.

"What privileges? I've never felt more neglected by you in my life!" It was meant to be a joke, but it somehow came out sounding harsh and anything but comical.

"Miles... Is... Do you really think that?" Lilly asked and Miley couldn't stop her head from bobbing up and down in confirmation. They remained still and the silence was bordering on awkward as Miley stared at her quilt and Lilly at Miley.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I- oof." Miley flew back into her mattress as Lilly tackled her in a firm embrace. It was suffocating, but Miley couldn't think of a better way to be killed.

"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Miley. I've been a jerk by not coming by more often. I promise today is all about you and me. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it," Lilly proclaimed in determination, nestling deeper into Miley's neck as her best friend clung to her.

_We could never do what I really want to do..._ Miley thought dismally, holding Lilly for just a moment longer before relinquishing her grip completely. She locked eyes with Lilly and her needs became more prominent and fitful, but Miley denied her mind of any further considerations as she said, "I want to go out for dinner."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


	9. Who Owns My Heart?

**This one's for Satan's Camaro. Happy (late) birthday/early Christmas :) **

**

* * *

**

Tonight wasn't what Lilly had expected. She was frightened when Miley first said she wanted to go out to dinner, thinking that perhaps Miley wanted to take her to a restaurant again with aspirations of swaying her completely (just as she did the first time). But Lilly was surprised. Surprised, and relieved, when they pulled up at a fast food place. They swept in, grabbed some food, then left and drove along the darkened beachside streets, until they reached a cliff top. Miley parked a safe distance from edge, then climbed out of her seat with the paper bag of food in her hand and perched on the hood of her car.

Lilly remained in her seat, uncertain about joining her friend. Yes, she trusted Miley, but the ocean influenced her feelings and brought all buried thoughts to the surface where she struggled to ignore them. She couldn't control the way her mind was reliving moments of when Miley had pursued her, of when she held her hand with beyond platonic intentions, looked at her with adoring eyes and kissed her with a melting deepness. The calmness of the sea, Miley's gentle presence, it could take Lilly to a place she pretended wasn't there.

Miley turned and met her eyes through the windshield. They were almost glowing in the star-filled night and she grinned as one eyebrow rose, a playfully questioning expression falling into place. She entranced Lilly with her borderline seductive gaze and drew the blonde from her car seat with a beckoning gesture of her hand.

Lilly slid onto the hood, but was mindful of how much distance she kept between them. Miley placed a burger and fries at Lilly's side and focused on the horizon as she ate, taking no notice of Lilly's rising discomfort.

There was a tension in the air, but only on Lilly's part. She couldn't stand Miley's calm demeanour when she felt so conflicted and unsteady. She'd tried so hard to avoid her friend, hoping that Oliver would chase away the phantom Miley left in Lilly's mind, but Oliver only made its presence more known. It raged and spat at Lilly's supposed love for the boy until she found it almost unbearable to be around him. He just wasn't the one anymore.

That's when she decided to confront Miley. Perhaps, somewhere in her heart, there were remnants of her feelings for Lilly. And, maybe if Lilly tried hard enough, she'd uncover them and slowly coax them back to life until they consumed Miley. Then maybe they'd have a chance together. Jake was out of the way, but Oliver still hovered about, an obstacle in Lilly's path. It was a sad thought, Lilly realised, because he was once at her side, removing obstacles with her, not being one himself. He was obviously in love with her and Lilly hated hurting him in any way since he was still a dear friend to her. But she had to end it. She felt the madness within her when she thought about Miley, when she was around Miley. Her feelings were undeniable.

"Lilly?" Miley said, her fingers brushing Lilly's arm. The blonde jumped from her thoughts and noticed the untouched fries in her lap, now cold. She looked over at Miley, who had finished her meal and was now watching her with a concerned regard. Lilly's insides froze and she knew at that moment, with Miley sitting within reach, looking as deadly as she was stunning in the moonlight, that she wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah?" she replied feebly.

"What's the matter? You have the most spaced out look on your face. Are you not having fun?" Miley inquired dejectedly, considering the likeliness of Lilly's boredom towards a relaxing evening. She may have wanted to do something more active and exciting, but Miley was still recovering from her solitude and merely wanted some peace with the girl who continued to ignite such lovely feelings within her. Just sitting by her, not thinking, just observing and feeling, brought on a sense of serenity that Miley was grateful for. It was nice just to enjoy Lilly's company, without having the constant urge to hold her and to kiss her for hours on end. Not that she didn't want that right then. The need had only dwindled because she had missed Lilly and, for the time being, being beside her was enough.

"No, it's not that. I love it out here. I'm just... thinking about stuff."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Lilly scrutinised Miley then, wondering if words would be enough to express the multiplicity of Miley-related thoughts circling in her mind. Could she simply _tell_ Miley what she wanted to do, what she had been _yearning_ to do, since the moment their lips first touched? Lilly had freed herself from her restraints and inhibitions that night and was already planning her future with Miley. Yes, Miley was always going to be a part of it, but now, she would take Oliver's place. The only difference was, she'd fill that space created for love better than Oliver ever would. Lilly knew. She knew from the way Miley watched her. Those were the eyes that could see past things Oliver couldn't.

Lilly looked away, having trouble containing her desires. It was absolute that she would end it with Oliver tomorrow, but even then, would Miley still want her? Or would she reject her and say the feelings were a fabrication of a delusional mind? Would Lilly spend the rest of her life wishing for something that she had, but let go? No, she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"There's just some things I'm trying to work out. I'm feeling... discontent with Oliver. I'm going to break up with him as soon as possible."

"Lilly... What's going on? Have you been fighting?" General concern. There was not a trace of delight in her voice. She sounded like a caring best friend, not a potential girlfriend. And that bothered Lilly tremendously.

"No. I guess I don't love him anymore."

"You're being kinda rash, aren't you? I mean, how could you decide all this so suddenly? You and Oliver have been super close for years."

"I found someone else," she admitted, her hope rising when she saw the flash of horror on Miley's face. There was something hidden.

Miley was still, staring unwaveringly into Lilly's eyes, hunting for something beyond reality. She couldn't be sure who Lilly had met in her week of absence, but surely they weren't as devoted to her as Miley was. No amount of old memories would ever make Miley forget what she experienced with Lilly. It was otherworldly. There was a moral innocence to Miley when she had amnesia and falling in love with a girl seemed like the most natural thing in the world. That feeling clung to her and she adopted the belief that, yes, it was natural and even though many considered it wrong, Miley felt it was right. And so it continued to be.

"Who?" she asked with a slither of fear.

Lilly's smile was almost despondent when she realised how much she was about to put at risk, but it was all worth it when she saw just how eager Miley was to find out, which wouldn't be so shocking if not for the fright painted across her best friend's features as well. Miley was _scared_ to know. She was scared to hear a name other than her own.

Her hand captured Miley's and she leant in, but Miley inched back, afraid she might lose herself with Lilly so near. But the blonde seemed unfazed by Miley's obvious precautions and said without faltering, "You."

* * *

**I came up with a few new ideas for this, so look forward to some more drama.**


End file.
